Imperceptible
by Fathomed Dreams
Summary: Eponine had always wanted to be seen. Enjolras had always wanted to be heard. When they meet one another on a cold December night it sets off a series of events that will not only give each other what they are looking for, but perhaps also changing one another's life, and the fate of Patria. E/E
1. Invisible

**Hey guys!**

**I'm not going to lie, I'm kind of obsessed with this fandom.**

**When I was watching the movie I noticed how great Eponine and Enjolras would be; they are so much alike! I couldn't resist writing this.**

**Of course I don't own these characters, I wish I did.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy my story: Imperceptible  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Invisible

* * *

It was just shy of Christmas when snow fell from the sky, and the air had a small bite to it that made one's cheeks sting. The cobblestone streets were damp, and covered in mud, making the neighborhood looking all the more distasteful.

While the men were inside and cozy in the Les Amis de l'ABC, Eponine remained out in the cool air. She owned no jacket at this point, nor could she afford one now that she no longer allowed herself to be a thief after she noticed Marius's disgust to criminals. She quit for him. If Marius ever found out she once stole, he'd never look at her again.

Inside she heard loud talking, though the only voice that mattered to her was Marius's.

The boys in there praised for revolution, and strived for equality, when in reality, she knew that all that would come of this Revolution would be a lot of casualties on their part.

In her hand 'Ponine held a letter that had written in scripted font the name of Marius. It was from Cosette, the mademoiselle of Marius's dreams. Of course Eponine read it, not being able to resist, and every word was a stab to her heart. All Cosette's confessions of love, unlike hers, would not go unnoticed, they would not be worthless. Marius embraced Cosette's words of love, but Eponine, she was just a friend to him, just a street rat he became aquatinted with somewhere along in his life.

She wiped some dirt that had found its way onto her dimpled cheeks off with her chilled, dirt covered fingers. She leaned against the wall for slight support, her feet aching from a combination of the coldness, the cuts all over the balls of her feet, and all the running they had done today.

Eponine stared at the light creeping in from below the wooden door or the ABC. She would go into the café, but she didn't think she could possibly go up to Marius right now and listen to him gush about his love for another woman. She was in a very sensitive state right now, and she probably wouldn't be able to bottle up all her emotions if he spoke of Cosette to all his friends, with Eponine just watching. She had a heart that was broken; broken beyond repair, and each time she played messenger it felt like it was being crumpled into smaller and smaller pieces.

She breathed in, and out slowly, her exhale causing a large puff of fog to escape her lips. She rubbed her arms fiercely, but didn't get any warmer.

"What are you doin' out 'ere 'Ponine? Go inside. It's freezing!" she heard a voice behind her say. She didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"I'm very happy out here Gavroche," she mumbled, not in the mood to deal with him.

Gavroche skipped into her vision and grinned cheekily. "What's in your hand?"

"A letter for Monsieur Marius," she replied briskly.

"You know the door's not locked..." he pointed out.

Eponine clenched the letter to let out her vexation; so hard it began to crumple. "Gavroche I know the doors unlocked. Why aren't _you_ in there?" Her voice shouldn't have come off so harsh to her little brother, but she couldn't help it.

He raised his eyebrows mysteriously, and smiled. "I've been doin' some business, I have. Enjolras has been sendin' me round and 'bout to find new recruits." He crossed his arms and swayed on his toes proudly. He was one to brag, Gavroche was. For a boy who grew up with nothing having something meant everything to him.

Eponine scowled at this. She didn't like the idea of her younger brother, a boy of only ten, running about the streets. She knew who Enjolras was, she had seen him before. She never had officially met him, but she'd seen him from afar. "Enjolras?" she enjoined him.

"Oh, everyone knows who he is! Do ya' live under a rock? He's only the leader of the revolution. But I guess you wouldn' know that 'cause you're only staring at Pontmercy," the blue-eyed boy bantered his older sister.

"Hush!" Eponine shushed him exasperated. She felt her heart beat ten times faster and her face flush as her eyes darted around looking for Marius, but he was nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh of relief, then turned to her little brother. His blonde hair was covered in dirt and was a tangled mess. The child was thin, tiny, and probably didn't have a cent to his name, but he wore nicer clothes than Eponine did. She often feared for her brother, he was so young, but deep down she knew he would do great things she couldn't even dream of doing. Her jaw tightened as she stared at the urchin's puerile face with a gaze that held pity yet firmness, if there was such a combination of the two. "I know who Enjolras is! Tell Enjolras I don't appreciate him sending you out on the streets at night."

Gavroche scowls. "We little people can do stuff too!" His eyebrows scrunch in a way that Eponine could only grin to. "Besides, you have no authority over him!"

It amused her that her younger brother could toss around words like "authority" when she didn't know what that meant until last year when Marius explained it to her. She walked over to him and tousled his hair. "We can all do things, doesn't mean it's safe. You're my little brother, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You wouldn' understand the revolution, all the king has done has let you rot to a crisp! I'm helping, I don't care if I get hurt," his tiny voice claimed. _He was so adorable, the way he attempted to talk as an adult_, Eponine thought to herself.

Eponine's smile widened against her will. "Please, just don't go out anymore," she said, a staunch edge to her voice.

"You ain't my mum!" he defends himself. "And you're one to talk 'Ponine, you are just a girl walkin" around all the time. You don't have the proper shoes or jacket, not to mention half of the Patron-Minette is on bad terms with ya'."

Eponine rolled her eyes carelessly. "I know. But you know me, I know my way around," she shrugged.

In all honesty though, he was right, she basically had nowhere to go. "Just... Just tell him, okay?"

Right at that the door opens causing Eponine to jump ever so slightly. Out came a drunken Grantaire, followed by Joly and Comberferre. They spoke loudly, and each patted Gavroche on shoulder. Then they all stared at Eponine as if they'd never seen a girl before, their eyes locked on her admirably. Eponine rubbed her shoulders self consciously, afraid they might recognize her.

She would rarely visit the ABC, she just waited for Marius to come out, not wanting anyone to recognize her as the thief she truly was.

A bunch of other students came, then Courfeyrac came out. He placed his hand on little Gavroche's boney shoulder. A smirk rose on the boy's face, lighting up his features. He began walking away with them, and then said breezily back at Eponine,"Why don't you tell 'em yourself."

She watched silently as the men she didn't even know walked off with her brother, as they asked who she was, and Gavroche talk about his crazy sister, even though Eponine knew deep down he loved her. She heard his voice, and she found herself envying him for his friends. The men laughed and talked with him, while all Eponine had was a boy she'd always been in love with, but he never saw her the same. But he was always enough for her, he was Marius and she was his 'Ponine. He kept her from doing wrong, and he helped her feel happy.

Marius walked outside after a few minutes, and Eponine immediately felt her heart speed up. Just the sight of his short sandy-brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes made her have butterflies in her tiny stomach.

"'Ponine?" Marius exclaimed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I just... I just got here," she bluffed easily.

"Do you have the note?" he asked eagerly, not beating around the bush at all.

Another jab to the heart.

And yet she brought a false smile to her face and waved the parchment in front of his freckled-covered nose. "I don't know, Monsieur, do I?" she coquetted.

Right before he could snatch it, she whipped it away from him. He looked at her in surprise and she let out a laugh.

"'Ponine!" he groaned playfully.

Her giggles filled the air as she put the letter behind her back and started backing away from him.

He ran forward trying to catch it but she was too fast. He wrapped his arms around her, as if to give her a hug, to get it. Eponine felt her cheeks burn, and held the note up high as if he were just a little boy and couldn't reach it, when in reality he was a good head taller than her and was a year older.

It was moments like these she cherished, when it was just her and Marius alone, and his attention was fixated on her-even if it were because of a note from Cosette. It was moments like this that she savored.

This moment was cut off by someone loudly clearing their throat. Eponine paused to look at the person who caused the sound, thus giving enough time to Marius to snatch the note. He opened it up right away.

Eponine's eyes weren't on Marius, but on the handsome man who stood before her. His blond curls, which were a little messy yet in a way that was endearing, nearly glowed in the darkness. She examined him within seconds: he was taller than Marius, and a bit more toned. He looked about three years older than her. He was wearing a red coat with a Petria pin placed on his chest area. Under it peaked a white shirt with a brown vest, and black trousers. His tanned jaw was stiffened as his dark blue eyes were settled on her. She immediately knew who he was, he was Enjolras. This was the first time she actually go a good look at was most definitely attractive- gorgeous actually, Eponine would not deny this, but she was in love with Marius, and he was just another face to her at the time.

His gaze held an emotion that she couldn't detect. Pity? No. Disgust? Not even close. Either way she felt bitter towards him already for breaking up one of her precious moments with Marius.

"Marius," Eponine whispered. Marius hardly even noticed them, he was too engrossed in his note.

"Hello," Enjolras said casually. She recognized his voice immediately: it was a tenor, with a softness to it that'd lead one to believe anything. She'd heard it from outside the ABC. "I don't believe I've met you before."

"Eponine," she said quickly and quietly, purposely not mentioning her last name.

"I'm Enjolras," he replied, holding out his hand. Eponine looked at him grimly, but slowly took his hand, finding a warmth in his calloused fingers. She shook it, and then his kissed her hand softly, out of politeness, causing her to flush against her will.

He was pulling away when Marius folded up the note neatly and grinned. "Oh, my dear Cosette! she loves me too!" he exclaimed.

Eponine's lips raised in false delight, but it didn't carry to her eyes. She looked at Enjolras, who didn't look too pleased with him either.

"Eponine, I must write to her-I'll be back!" he exclaimed. He grasped her hands for a brief moment, and Eponine nearly melted. He stared at her for a split second before dropping her hands and ran into the café.

Eponine's eyes followed after him while he into the café. Her chocolate brown iris's laid on the door and she let her smile fade. She brushed a messy wave behind her ear as she stared after him, her smile completely faded, now a look of sadness replacing it.

There had always been this hurt that Eponine experienced when she was with Marius and he'd indicated he didn't love her. It felt almost like utter lament-perhaps for being in love with a hopeless cause. She felt like she was falling, and no one was there to catch her, and that she means nothing.

"I'm sorry," she heard Enjolras said.

Eponine's large eyes darted to him. "What?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, without explaining. He eyed Eponine carefully as he took a step closer to her. She took a step back fearfully. "In all that time he spent trying to get the letter he never thought that you are merely wearing a dress when it's freezing outside," he states.

Eponine narrowed her eyes. "He knows it doesn't matter, I'm perfectly fine in the cold."

"The way your arms have goosebumps I can see from here and the fact your lips are turning blue, I can contradict that statement," he said. He took off his jacket and offered it to her to her astonishment. His eyes showed pure kindness, and compassion. "I'd offer you my shoes as well but they wouldn't do you much good, they'd be way too big, you're feet are rather small."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want the shoes, nor the jacket," she said, turning her nose up in the air bravely. "I'm fine."

"Please have it, I'm warm enough," he insisted.

Eponine was growing more and more irritated by the second. If there was one thing she hated most, it was pity. "Monsieur, I don't want your jacket. Even if I were to take it someone will think a street gamine like me stole it." What she didn't say was father would probably beat her if he would see her with such a coat, thinking she stole it without him. She crossed her arms defiantly, and jutted out her jaw, attempting to appear tough. Her pride was too great to except the jacket, even though she was truthful cold.

Enjolras didn't buy it however, but he didn't question her. He could tell she was a case not to be swayed with. His eyes showed his fleeting interest in the girl. His eyes flickered over her again, taking in her big brown eyes, messy charcoal-colored hair, tiny waist. "Where do you live Madamoiselle?" he asked her curiously.

She looked at him in a way that seemed like she was proud, but under the facade, she was ashamed. "The streets are my home."

"You have nowhere to live." It wasn't a question. A concerned look in filled his eyes.

Eponine shook her head angrily. "It doesn't matter. I may have nothing, and my life may not be perfect, but I'm not afraid of it. I don't need your concern, I'm fine." Her voice had a sharp edge to it, showing she was not just saying this.

Enjolras didn't seem to care she was getting irritated. "It's not safe to walk around the streets when a revolution beginning. Not to mention there are gangs, and such."

She showed no fear that the gangs he was talking about was probably after her right now. All she did was raise her eyebrow. "Is that so?" He nodded. "Then Monsieur, please do inform me as to why you send my brother on the streets at night!"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Gavroche, the urchin, is _your_ brother?" She nodded. "The boy is stubborn, he wouldn't be quiet unless I let him go," he explained. He couldn't help but grin about Gavroche, he reminded Enjolras of himself when he was little; he had no doubt when he grew old Gavroche would be a leader as he is.

Eponine frowned, but the girl knew that he was right, he wouldn't ever truly shut up unless he did something to help.

"Why don't I often see you at the ABC? You seem like you have a lot of opinion... We could use that," Enjolras told her.

"I'm busy," Eponine lied again. That was her second lie since she met this boy.

"What have you got to do?" he pressed.

For once Eponine was at a loss of words. In a scenario in her mind she imagined him accusing her of stealing and sending her off, but in reality that didn't happen. Quite the opposite. He actually seemed genuinely interested in her, and Eponine didn't know what to think of the attention. She didn't understand why he was being so nice.

"Good then," he said, knowing what her silence meant. "Then I'll see you at our meetings?"

Eponine didn't want to like Enjolras, not after he broke up her and Marius from their little moment, but she couldn't help the small smile creeping up on her lips. He had a certain charm to him that made it hard for her to dislike him. She had only noticed it now, the look in his eyes that showed conviction, and the way he stared at her and not through her. "I'll see if I can make it," she finally mumbled. He gave her a curt nod.

Her eyes went towards the door of the ABC, where Marius was. "Why do you love one who never sees you?" Enjolras boldly questioned her.

She looked at him, infuriated. "I don't love him!"

"You don't mask your emotions too well," he points out.

Eponine's eyebrows shot up. "I grew up with liars!" she exclaimed.

"You're a clear glass to me."

"You know nothing of me."

"I know you're in love with him, I know Gavroche is your brother, I know you're cold and homeless, and I know you're a Thérnadore even if you don't say so. You forgot your brother tells me everything. But you obviously took the high road and stopped theiving based on your attire. I'd say I know enough," he said, quietly, quickly, and certain.

"The amount you observe people is of no other," she criticized him. Eponine looked at the golden haired boy, and he stared right back at the gamine. After a moment she dropped her arms from their crossed position in anger, and she gritted her teeth. "Fine, I am. But please don't tell him! He's blind when he's around me but I can't help it. He's in love with Cosette and I'm his messenger, and it hurts bad but I can't say no. Please don't tell him!" The confessions poured out of her lips before she could stop them.

He said nothing, which was just the right response. He just looked at her. Eponine shyly met his gaze. They remained like this for a few seconds.

"It's okay," he said. "If it's all the same to you, I'm not too happy with him either. He needs to get his head out of the clouds for the revolution."

Eponine actually smiled slghtly at this, it was short, but Enjolras saw it. Then it faded into suspicion. "Why are you being so nice to me? I'm just a gamine, no one cares for me except Marius, what am I to you?"

She waited for an answer, and he opened his mouth to give her one, but he was cut off..

"'Ponine! Come in here!" Marius's angelic voice rang downstairs, making Eponine immediately react. "Read over this letter! I need to make sure it's perfect for her!"

She wilted despondently. "He never saw me there, he never will. No one ever will." she said under her breath, not expecting Enjolras to hear.

"I'm sorry," Enjolras repeated. He did hear.

She turned to him, and then breathed, "Goodbye Monsieur."

"I'll be seeing you again Mademoiselle Eponine, this isn't goodbye," was his reply to her dismay.

She walked inside leaving Enjolras outside, and she felt his gaze on her. She went upstairs, read the letter, and pretended it was perfect, even though she believed every word was the equivalent to complete and utter filth.

"Are you sure 'Ponine?"

"It's perfect."

"Really?"

"Yes, stop worrying Marius, she'll love you."

She took it anyway, and told him she'd deliver it in the morning. He walked her down the stairs and to the door after politely. Before she left he smiled at her and placed his fingers lightly on her forearm, then slide it off.

The feeling of his fingers on her arm remained there even after they were gone. She placed the letter in the sash of her dress, and turned away from Marius without a word.

Eponine walked out of the ABC, and the first thing she found was a bright red coat on the ground.

She stared at in shock, not believing he'd do that for her. She picked it up suspiciously and looked around. Enjolras was nowhere in sight.

Should she take it? For once she hushed her pride. She put the coat on and loved the way the soft fabric clung to her skin, warming her numb arms. She smiled thankfully to the boy.

Her fingers found their way into the pockets and clung it closer to her.

She felt the softness of the fabric with her hands and... And... Parchment?

Her fingers wrapped around the paper and she pulled it out. In the slight light peaking out of the ABC she looked at the folded paper. One the front it said in script, Eponine. She unfolded the small piece and read it.

_Je vous vois._

-Enjolras.

Even her poor reading skills, she knew what it meant.

"He never saw me there, he never will. No one will," she had said to him.

The note said _I see you_.

It wasn't a love note, merely something a note meant for comfort. And that's exactly what that note did: it comforted her.

For once a smile appeared on her face that was not false. She shook her head as she folded the parchment back up and put it into her pocket, and walked back into the cold, dark streets of France.

* * *

**Will Eponine confess her love to Marius? Why is Enjolras being so nice to Eponine?** **Will Eponine return to theiving? Or will the Patron-Minette find Eponine before she can escape them?  
**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter.  
**

**Was everyone in character? I promise after the first few chapters, this story will get very different from other E/E stories.  
**

**If there are any errors, please inform me and I'll change them.  
**

**Please review :)  
**

**-Fathomed Dreams  
**


	2. The Shooting Star

Enjolras didn't see the daughter of the thieves for another three days, not that he truly noticed. He didn't want to check for her, his mind told him he shouldn't care, but he always found himself looking for Eponine. He'd look around to see if she was there just briefly, but he'd never see the brown-eyed girl, much to his dismay. He offered hospitality, and in her situation, why would she deny it? Enjolras was pretty surprised that he even remembered the girls name. She was just another gamine on the streets, and he'd helped a few, but he usually forgot their names soon after helping them. Eponine, however, the name was fresh in his mind.

He'd seen Gavroche around on the streets and had stopped him to ask for some information of her a few days after Eponine and his encounter.

"Gavroche, come here please," Enjolras said to him one day.

Gavroche, who was with some other urchins, detached from his peers breezily, without so much a goodbye. His blue eyes glistened excitedly, with a tiny smirk on his face as he trotted on over to him.

"Do you need more help with the revolution, Enjolras?" The boy questioned.

"Not right now. This is about your sister, Eponine," the golden haired man replied.

Gavroche suddenly went into a frenzy, and began babbling about how he was sorry about his sister, and how he was fine going out at night to find recruits.

"No, no, Gavroche. That's not what I wanted to ask you about her. She said it was okay for you to go out at night, just to make sure you were safe," Enjolras explained quickly. Well, those weren't here exact words, but that's what he took her silence to be. "I wanted to know a bit about her; I was wondering if you could tell me a little of Eponine."

"What's she to you?" Gavroche asked suspiciously.

Enjolras shrugged. "She's alone at night and she's too thin. She doesn't look well, and I want to help her."

"Do you fancy her?" Gavroche accused.

Enjolras shook his head no. He didn't know her well enough, and she was in love Pontmercy. This was just merely curiousity.

Gavroche frowned. "She doesn't want to be someone's charity. That's the way to get a slap in the face from 'Ponine."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. Eponine seemed really feisty; a normal girl would never so much as lay a finger on a man in her class. Enjolras actually found that quite admirable, she could fend for herself, therefore she wasn't weak. He wasn't obligated to help her, he knew she didn't even want it, he was just inquisitiveness. Also, he felt like no one really listened to him when he spoke-they heard what he was saying about revolution, but didn't actually take it to heart. When he talked Eponine, she actually looked like she cared about what he said, though he said little. He wanted to see her again. In addition, he was starting a revolution for people like her, and what kind of leader would he be if he didn't actually help the people he was fighting for? She could be just the motivation he needed.

"I just need to know what I can do to help her," Enjolras finally sighed.

Gavroche grimaced, clearly annoyed that the request wasn't about him. "Fine."

Then he told him of how Eponine was seventeen, she was spoiled when she was younger, but then her parents went bankrupt. She used to be involved in the Patron-Minette, but then she quit for Marius. They were looking for her as they spoke, and are trying to get her back. He said her father abused her and that he'd be awful to her, and that she had a sister named Azlema who left because she was done with her father and mother. They don't know where she is. He says they don't know if she's alive and Eponine blames herself for it. He also admitted that Eponine was smitten for Pontmercy but that he didn't care for her, not that Enjolras didn't know that yet.

Each word he said Enjolras learned more and more about how sad Eponine's life was.

Enjolras thanked Gavroche and stood up to walk away. He couldn't even turn before Gavroche said, "Eh!"

Enjolras turned to him and saw his hand out towards his, his fingers outstretched and his palm arced up. "I give you something, you give me something in return."

Enjolras snorted and grabbed a few coins from his pocket and gave it to Gavroche. The youth smiled at him and nodded. Enjolras watched as Gavroche walked back towards his urchins. The boy had a spring in his step, despite what was happening in the world. Then the boy suddenly halted and whirled around to face Enjolras.

"Monsieur," Gavroche shouted.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her, if you can," he said, his bright blue eyes on Enjolras.

Then he ran off to his urchins. Enjolras smiled a little as he walked him, taking a lot of respect towards Gavroche to put away his pride for a moment to speak about the personal things he cares about; a thing Enjolras sometimes forgot to do.

He thought hard about her all the rest of that day, against his will. He thought of how he could help the girl, and how she would let him.

The next day he saw her, with her bright red jacket on, to his happiness. She didn't seem him, and she was walking all alone, her eyes to the ground, and a hat pulled over her head. He didn't feel like going over and talking to her, especially since she looked preoccupied. Though she lifted her face and Enjolras saw her dark brown eyes meet his. Her face looked innocent and lost, but her eyes contained something else.

Their encounter had been brief, for people were walking around the streets busily, but it was enough time for her to grin slightly and give a curt nod, and him to give one back, before the streets filled up and she disappeared.

"What are you so distracted by Enjolras?" A drunkened Grantaire asked Enjolras one night as he did his regular sweep through the cafe, looking for Eponine. Again she was no where to be seen.

"I'm not distracted. Go back to being drunk," Enjolras replied, frustrated.

Grantaire ignored his sly remark and took a sip of his beer. He put his large mug back on the wooden counter with a thud and wiped his lips with his sleeve. "You seem as if you're looking for someone."

"I'm not," he grumbled.

"Is it a girl? Has the loveless revolutionary leader finally met a girl? Don't tell Patria! She'll be a mess!" he laughed, his blue eyes glistening with humor.

Enjolras scowled and jutted his jaw out. He wasn't in love with the gamine-not even close. Sure, she was beautiful in her own way, and she spoke her mind in a way he's never seen from a woman, but he was surely not in love. He didn't doubt that if there weren't a revolution arising he'd surely fancy her, but the situation is different, and he has to focused on Patria. He was merely curious, curious about her, and what she thought. He also felt bad for her; she loved Marius so much, but he felt nothing for her in return.

Enjolras knew what made him leave his coat: generosity. He didn't know, however, what made him write the note to her. He had not know what he was doing; one second gazing after her, the next scribbling down those words. Perhaps because it was the truth, he did see her, unlike Marius, and understood her.

His fingers tapped on the table as he waited for Marius to come so they could start their meetings. He'd been late everyday so far, much to Enjolras's vexation.

He crossed his arms angrily and leaned against the table, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Where's Marius," Joly muttered, after it'd been a half an hour of waiting for him.

"He's lovestruck," Grantaire yawned, leaning back lazily.

"Doesn't matter," Enjolras hissed, disgusted. "He should be here. Revolutions don't wait! His little lover can! We're starting without him." He stood up angrily on his chair. Right as he did Marius ran in.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I was visiting-" he began, but Enjolras cut him off abruptly.

"Your dear Cosette we know! But Marius, this isn't about you anymore! You're being selfish-you aren't focused. There is a revolution starting, and you sit there daydreaming. Lamarque is ill" Enjolras snapped.

Marius's eyes widened. "He's sick?"

Enjolras nodded. "But you wouldn't know, you're too busy to tell anything now a days!"

Marius looked at him defensively. "Have you ever been in love Enjolras?"

"I'm in love with Patria!" Enjolras replied.

"It's different, you wouldn't understand," Marius muttered.

Grantaire leaned his head into his chin and looked at Marius with mock dreamy eyes. "Do tell us."

Enjolras bit his lip in fury. They're all losing their focus! "Marius, we need to attack soon." Marius rolled his eyes but listened. "No one let the wine go to your brains. Everyone's life here is at stake. Are you willing to die for the cause?" Everyone shouted yes. "Our foes may be stronger than us, but our conviction is greater." They all raised their beers to that. "It's time to decide what we are doing-who we are. Are we weak men, or are we angry men ready to start a revolution? We need a symbol, to show them that this revolution isn't just a hoax, it'll be real, and it will happen!"

"A flag perhaps?" Comberferre asked.

"Yes-a flag," Enjolras nodded. "There'll be red, for the blood of us men."

"Black," Grantaire insisted. "The dark ages that'll be done."

"Good!" Enjolras encouraged. Grantaire grinned at his achievement.

"Red," Joly yelled. "A world about to dawn."

Everyone cheered.

Then a small voice came from back. "Black, for the night that ends at last." Everyone's eyes darted to the girl in the back.

Enjolras looked up to find Eponine standing there, with his coat draped around her dainty shoulders. She eyed Enjolras, and gave him a small nod as she did in the market place. He smiled a little in return.

"Red and black it shall be!" Grantaire confirmed.

They all cheered gleefully, raising up their glasses to a toast.

Enjolras hopped down from the table, and strode over to Marius, who's eyes were dazed and dreamy. Pontmercy hadn't even noticed Eponine was here, much to Enjolras's exasperation. He missed his old friend: the focused, passionate, and selfless Marius. Now he was distracted, careless, and a self-minded lovestruck fool.

"Marius!" Enjolras exclaimed.

Marius's eyes darted toward Enjolras, a smile on his face. "Now we have a symbol, my dear friend! We are growing closer and closer to fighting!"

Enjolras felt his blood burn in frustration. "No Marius, we are taking steps back from fighting. I don't doubt you are in love, you've been my friend for years. But now we have to focus on larger things; our personal lives aren't our top priority."

Marius frowned. "I can't stop thinking of her."

"You don't have to stop, just when we are talking revolution set her aside for this," Enjolras said patiently. "Now there is a higher cause." His friend nodded and Enjolras patted him on the back kindly. "Thank you, Marius."

"You're welcome," he sighed.

Enjolras then went to the back to thank Eponine for her idea of adding black to the flag, and to see how the girl was doing.

Part of him wasn't surprised that the girl disappeared, and was no where to be found.

A few more encounters happened like this. She'd appear but only a moment; enough time to give him a smile and a nod, then evaporate.

Enjolras decided that Eponine was like a shooting star. He saw her when he least expected, but just the sight of her would make him grin. It was only when he truly realized she was there, and that he was happy to see her, she'd be gone again.

Enjolras scribbled down strategies for the revolution vigorously, while sitting alone at a table on a February night. One hand wrote while the other held a fistful of his golden hair. The café had closed hours ago, but he remained inside for some privacy because Graintaire often fell asleep at his house if he was too drunk to go home. It was peace and quiet for Enjolras; the only sound was the slight pattering of the rain thudding on the roof. His only company was a candle to his right that made small cracklings noises every once in a while.

Enjolras enjoyed tranquility as much as the next person, but he often felt alone, even though hundreds of people often swarmed him with questions of the revolution. He felt as though no one bothered to know about Enjolras, just the revolution. Of course, he was too proud to admit this to himself, and too passionate for the revolution, but it was down deep on his heart.

Enjolras wrote diligently, each word possessing a powerful meaning to it. He paused and read over his work quickly, his neat handwriting making it easy to breeze through.

He was caught mid sentence when he was thrown off his train of thought when he heard a small clicking noise. He looked to the door and saw the brass nob swiveling back and forth slightly. He raised and eyebrow.

Then his heart pounded. It could be inspector Javert coming to arrest him for starting a revolution! He quickly blew out his candle and slammed his book shut. Even in the pitch black, he knew where to go. He hid behind the stairwell, and sat there, his heart pumping rapidly. Where will Petria go if he is killed now, when the the revolution is merely a spark and not yet a flame?

The door opened and made a creaking sound, and he heard footsteps stumbling in. He bit his lip in fear, not for himself, but for his country, and leaned back further against the wall.

He heard gasps erupt the air, and footsteps moving closer to him. Closer.

Closer.

And closer.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

He couldn't let them kill him-not without a fight. He burst out of the stairwell and grabbed the figure. One hand went over the person's mouth and the other went around their waist. He heard a high pitches muffled scream and then clawing at his arms.

"What are you doing her?" he demanded.

Suddenly a foot slammed down on his. He yelped in pain, and in that time the Javert released himself. He ran up the stairs, tripping over their feet.

Enjolras ran after them. He got to the top and caught the figure's arm by chance and held it tightly. They tried to shake out but he took grip of the other one.

"Stop! I'm sorry!" the voice cried.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded really feminine, and familiar.

"Eponine?" Enjolras asked in shock.

He felt the hand shake free. Then there was silence for a moment. "Enjolras?" he heard Eponine respond.

"Yes it's me," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry-I thought you were inspector Javert, and you were coming to arrest me and-"

"It's fine," she said, sounding rather agitated. "I can't see anything."

"Yes, one second," Enjolras mumbled.

He walked over to where they kept the lanterns just in case all the lights mysterious blew out one day. Enjolras light a match and saw sparks fly in the dark. He found his way in the one inch radius cast by the match to the lantern and lit it. The room brightened up a bit. Swatted the match into the air until it went out, and then lifted the lantern up. He walked up to Eponine slowly, and began to see her. She was wearing his coat, but it was sopping wet, as was her dress. Even though her face was wet from the rain it was obvious that tears also streamed down her dimpled cheeks.

"Eponine, are you okay?" he asked kindly.

She scowled at him a little. "I'm fine... I just," she sniffled, "I'm just delivering this letter to Marius. That's why I was here. I thought you locked your door for a meeting. Once I got in and realized no one was here I was going to leave but then..."

Enjolras sighed. "No, Marius went home hours ago."

"Oh," her voice trembled as she said this. "I'll go to his house then." She began walking down the stairs but something in Enjolras made him grip her arm.

"No," he said sternly.

Eponine's eyebrows furrowed deeper. "Excuse me?"

"It's raining," he breathed. "It's raining and it's cold. You will get ill, and what for? To play messenger for Marius?"

Eponine's eyebrows settled ever so slightly. "I promised him I'd be back as soon as I could."

"Marius can wait. I'm sure he would understand," Enjolras said. "You can sleep here," he continued. "There are cushions on the couch over there. There's a fireplace near there too, so it will keep you warm."

"I don't need to sleep-"

"Eponine, their are bags under your eyes, and you look like you need a good night's sleep."

"But-"

"But no. I'll set up a fire while you go take off the jacket. It's soaking," Enjolras said.

Eponine looked down at Enjolras's old jacket and frowned at it. She took it off, revealing her thin arms, and showcasing her incredibly tiny waist.

Enjolras took off his jacket and tossed it to her. Eponine caught it easily, but stared at Enjolras unsurely. "But... Monsieur..."

"The one I gave you before will be dry in the morning. Sadly, I'll need the one you're wearing right now but the other is all yours," Enjolras explained.

Enjolras set up the fire and moved the one couch next to it. Eponine laid self consciously down on it and rested her head on the pillow. Her cheek sunk into it, and she stared at the fire. Enjolras said to make sure she doesn't try to leave he'd sit right next to her, at the foot of the couch. She laid curled up in a ball, her mouth turned downwards. He brought his book with him and wrote down in it as she just looked forward dazed.

After a long moment of silence, Eponine whispered hoarsely, "Why are you so good?"

Enjolras was caught off guard by the question. He pulled at his collar uncomfortably and looked down at the words in his book, knowing they contained no answer to her question.

After a while he answered, "Because I believe life is a gift, and God sometimes makes that hard to see; I like to remind people that they are lucky to be alive."

Eponine was quiet for a little, probably absorbing what he said. Then she spoke quietly. "When I was younger, Marius's love, Cosette, lived in my home. Her mother paid for her to be there. I treated her badly, because, well, my parents did. When I was younger, she was the poor one, and I was the rich one. Then, after a few years, a kind rich man paid to take Cosette, gave her a nice home, and loved her. Not long after, my parents went into debt. They sold everything, even Gavroche. They taught me to be a thief, and whenever I did wrong my father would look me in the eyes, and tell me I was worthless. Then he'd hit me." Eponine's voice was distant, as if she was talking to herself. Enjolras frowned and had put his finally put his book down for the first time that night. He was staring at her. He no longer saw just a poor girl. He saw a person, who was completely and utterly broken. Her tough skin seemed to be the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart. Slowly, Eponine continued. "One time, it'd been a week since I had eaten. My stomach was on fire, and I could barely walk. I was so hungry. My father and his gang had brought home a large loaf of bread. I went to get some but he shoved me away. He told me that I didn't deserve the bread, because you take what you need and life, and you earn by what you do. He said I had earned nothing. So I just sat there, watching them eat the bread, famished. It was like torture. Why had Cosette been given something good while not doing anything to earn it? I prayed then, that a guardian angel would take me in, take care of me, like Cosette. I mean look at her, she has the love of a father, and of Marius." Her face was gravely expressionless. "She has everything I've ever wanted."

Enjolras stared at her, for a moment. He put his hand on her shoulder. Eponine didn't nudge it off as she would've to anyone else; she didn't know why, perhaps because she was too tired or she felt a sense of comfort.

"What have I done, Monsieur, that has earned me this? Why are you so kind to me?" she questioned him, in a voice that was barely audible.

Enjolras patted her shoulder. "Not all things in life have to be earned, some things are given to you. You shouldn't question those things Madamoiselle, just embrace them."

Eponine closed her eyes lightly. "Did you learn that from a book or something?" she muttered cynically.

Enjolras snickered. "No, that I just came up with."

She buried her cheek further into the pillow. "So what about you Monsieur? What's your story?"

Enjolras shrugged. No one had actually asked him what his story was; no one bothered to care. He briefly went through his lifetime, thinking about what he should say and not say. "When I born my mother died. My father raised me, took care of me, did all these great things for me. He taught me to fight for what needed to be done. He told me everything, except he was paying all he had to get me into school. When I came to visit him two years ago, he was very ill. He couldn't afford medication, nor would anyone provide it for him. I begged him to let me drop out of school to help him, but he refused to let me. He told me I had to go back to school, so not only he could be proud of me, but I could also be proud of myself. I returned, and two weeks later I got a telegram saying he died shortly after my departure," Enjolras told her. Eponine propped her head up on the pillow do she could look at him while he spoke. He took a deep breath. "I saw more casualties happened over the course of the next few years; of people dying because they can't afford food, or water. I needed to do something for it, I needed to be proud of myself. So I began a revolution."

Eponine looked at him soberly. Then she did something he didn't expect her to do; she held his hand.

She sighed a little, and didn't look so well. She paler than usual and her eyes had a watery glaze over them. "I don't usually tell people my sad stories. I apologize if I bored you with them," she murmured. "I don't usually ever open up. I don't know why I'm saying this to you."

Enjolras didn't quite know why she did, or why he told her stuff of his childhood either. "You didn't bore me with your stories," Enjolras finally replied kindly. "I hope I didn't bore you with mine."

"No. You didn't. I think it's nice you are doing this for not only for hype, but actually something that's personal," Eponine said.

Enjolras smiled sadly at the gamine. He liked Eponine; she was interesting. He wanted to get to know her better, but not when she was in a state like this.

Eponine opened her mouth to say something but Enjolras spoke before she could. "Eponine, you really need to sleep, you look very tired. Talk to me tomorrow," he said.

Eponine nodded, not awake enough to fight with him. Enjolras picked up his book and started reading again. Then he felt dainty fingers lightly touch his arm. He turned to the girl, who's eyes were only slightly open. "Thank you, Monsieur, you are truly an angel sent from God," she said.

Enjolras chuckled. "Thank you, Mademoiselle."

Then her fingers slid off of him as he went back to his book. He heard her breathing become even after a little, and that was when he put his book down and crossed his arms. He brushed a blonde curl out of his face, and sighed, turning to the girl.

He frowned at her; she wasn't a bad person, not even close, and yet her life was horrible. He wondered for a moment if he should tell his friend that Eponine had known Cosette when she was younger, but he quickly brushed that thought away. Eponine seemed to trust him, he wasn't even sure why. He was positive that if Graintaire, or Joly, or even Marius let her stay, she wouldn't share information such as that with any of them. Perhaps it was because she wasn't well, perhaps is was because he had bothered to help her, he didn't know. But he had said to her some gifts are given to you, and not to question it. So he didn't question Eponine.

It wasn't long after he decided this that he fell asleep.

Enjolras woke up with a start.

The light seeped in through the curtained windows, and shined into his dark blue eyes. The fire had died down to embers.

He stretched out his shoulders and rubbed his tensed neck. His fingers went beside him and he felt the warm velvet of the couch beside him.

Then he turned beside him and saw to the empty couch. He looked at it in surprised; he'd expected to see a girl there but instead he saw his coat neatly folded. He put in on and reached into his pockets to find a note to his surprise. He smiled warmly as he pulled the parchment out.

It said his name, in shaky, messy handwriting.

He grabbed the parchment and opened it up.

Merci pour tout, M. Enjolras.

-Eponine

He smiled as he traced over the ink, and how she scribbled out some words because she spelled them wrong or because it didn't feel right.

Two arms were on his shoulders suddenly that made him jump. Enjolras turned around to see Grantaire hovering over Enjolras. "What's that? A note from a secret admirer?" Grantaire teased.

"There's a name signed, Grantaire," Enjolras mumbled quickly folding up the note before Grantaire could see it.

"Who's it from?" Grantaire pressed.

"An old friend," Enjolras lied. He didn't want everyone knowing about his little Eponine Project, they'll think he's committing adultery on Patria, because that's what everyone always assumed if there's a girl involved.

"Is this old friend a Mademoiselle?"

"No."

"You need a mademoiselle in your life," Grantaire mutters as he walks away.

How could he be so energetic when he drank so much last night?

Enjolras slipped the note in his pocket, and followed Grantaire down the stairs. His only wonder was, where was Eponine that she had to leave so early?

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 2 is done!**

**I'm sorry it took me a little bit to update, I had exams and it was all just very stressful. I made the chapter SUPER long, so yeah.  
**

**If it was unclear, Enjolras wants to help Eponine not only cause he's a nice guy, but also as a reassurance that he is a fit leader for the revolution. He's basically saying, how am I supposed to fight for these people, when I haven't even truly helped one yet?  
**

**Again, this story is going to be different.  
**

**Note: Lamaque is not dead, but I made him get sick and them to plan the revolution a bit earlier because of the plot that's developing.  
**

**I really hope you like it.**  
**(They have yet to develope any romantic feelings for each other, just saying)**

**Guest reviewers and people who have no PM:  
**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, it means so much to me :)  
**

**The Enjolras that I have in mind is Aaron Tveit, but you guys can picture him as you please.  
**

**Unfortunetly I don't have a tumblr... I don't get how to work them.  
**

**Questions? I have answers.  
**

**Feedback:  
**

**Is it moving too fast? I'm trying to make it go slow but not like it drags on, but I worry...  
**

**What character would you like to see added into this story?  
**

**I got so many lovely reviews, and for that I am so thankful. Reviews really help me with my writing, plus it makes me happy :)  
**

**I hope you enjoyed my story.  
**

**Review!  
**


	3. Secrets

**Hey guys! I am SO SO SO sorry about my late update! I just didn't know what to write for this chapter and I lost track of time.**

**It will not happen again, that I will make sure of! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of les miserables.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Secrets

* * *

Eponine sat alone at the ABC the next day. Her eyes were fixated on the boy in front of her, the way passion flowed from the words that escaped his lips. She stared at Enjolras, not the way she stared at Marius, but more in awe. He was so good-natured, she didn't know how he managed to be like that. She'd never met anyone who went out of their way to be nice to her, not even Marius. Sure, Marius was her friend, but he never offered her a jacket, or invited her to stay in his flat when it was raining. But she brushed those thoughts aside-he still was her friend. She still was in love with him, regardless of whether or not he went out of his way if he helped her. She actually liked the fact that Marius gave her no sympathy.

Eponine stared ahead towards Enjolras as he spoke about revolution, and how tomorrow will be a better day. It was so amazing how he could stay so optimistic and hopeful when his past was bad. Eponine had given up hope completely over these last few years, perhaps this was because she had nothing to fight for.

Eponine went to the ABC that day because she knew she had to thank Enjolras personally, she couldn't just write a note and run off, not after he had given her such hospitality.

"We need to remember what we are fighting for," Enjolras said. "We aren't just fighting because we want to create chaos, we fight for a reason, we all have our own. We all have a reason for fighting for freedom." At that moment Enjolras looked at Eponine for a moment.

Just a second.

It was as if he didn't realize what he was doing, then his eyes flickered away. Eponine was sure she imagined it.

"We are fighting for those who have lost, those who can't afford to live. We need this," he said, then pausing for dramatic effect. "We need this." He repeated.

Marius suddenly stood up next to him. Eponine openly grinned, as she watched the beautiful boy look towards the men with such excitement and intensity in his gorgeous eyes. "We need to fight for the ones we love," he shouted.

All of them shouted in agreement.

Eponine's grin slowly fell, and she felt like she was being strangled. She knew why Marius was fighting: Cosette. And as much as she wished it was because of her, it wasn't.

She bit her lip and blinked quickly to make sure no tears came. No matter how many times she was beaten by her father, no matter how many times she got sick or broke her bones, it was never as painful as watching Marius speak as Cosette.

Eponine stopped listening, as she tucked a hair behind her ear and stared at the ground. Soon they were finished and the men went about their business.

Her eyes were on Enjolras as he talked to a few people. He talked with his hands occasionally, which she took notice to. His eyes were present, and not distant. She wondered if it ever hurt his feeling that no one asked about him, not the revolution, as she did last night.

"'Ponine, what are you doing here?" A voice asked. Eponine turned to see Marius, and right at the sight of him, her cheeks flushed. "Monsieur Marius," she said, a little too excited. "Hi."

Marius placed his hand on her thin arm. "Why are you here? Did Cosette return the letter yet?"

Eponine saw the sheer excitement in his eyes fade as she shook her head. "No. Sorry," she mumbled. "I was here to listen to you men talk," she explained.

"Why?" Marius asked, tilting his head in confusion, in a way that sent Eponine's heart fluttering.

She shrugged. "It sparked a certain interest," she said quietly.

Marius stared into her eyes but only a brief moment before he was distracted.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Eponine," another voice chimed in. She turned to see Enjolras in front of her. "Nice to see you," he said.

Marius looked at them with surprise. "Are you two acquainted?" he asked.

Eponine was about to shake her head when Enjolras answered, "Yes. We met a little while ago. But I don't know her well," he shrugged. "Do you not remember we met?" he asked wryly.

Marius thought for a brief moment, then smiled warmly. "Ah, now I remember."

Eponine felt her back stiffen. Why must Enjolras always come when her and Marius are sharing a moment? She felt Marius's hand slide off her arm, and she frowned.

Eponine eyed Enjolras carefully. She didn't want Marius to ever think she was anything but his, even if she wasn't wanted.

"My two closest friends are acquainted. This is great," he exclaimed. Marius turned to Enjolras. "'Ponine said that she was here to listen to your speech."

Enjolras looked content for a moment as he turned toward Eponine. "What do you think?"

"I think it's nice that you are doing all this not only for the hype, but for something personal," she said, referencing the night before. Enjolras stared at her for a moment, and the expression is his eyes were unreadable. She willed herself to look back.

"I'd better be going," Marius said.

Eponine broke her gaze with Enjolras to look at Marius. "I have some studying I have to catch up on."

Eponine turned to him with a slight pout. "Must you go now Marius?"

"I apologize 'Ponine, but yes, I must," Marius replied with a sigh.

"Goodbye Monsieur," she said.

"Bye Pontmercy," Enjolras dismissed him.

And with that Marius walked off. Eponine watched him go walk out the door, her eyes settling after him.

"He truly is blind," Enjolras commented.

Eponine turned to him, her gaze a icy. "Stop," she ordered him.

"So, Mademoiselle, to what do I owe the pleasure of actually seeing you without you running off?" he said, with a playful grin.

Eponine rolled her eyes. Then she looked at him more serious. "I really wanted to thank you for what you did last night," she said quietly. "But I want you to know that I am not your charity and to not treat me as some helpless little gamine because I'm not."

"I wouldn't dream of thinking of you as helpless. You're much too proud," the man said. Then the smug grin faded. "And the hospitality was my honor," he added. Then he leaned on the table. "So what did you think of my speech?"

"It was very well done, I applaud you," she said. "It's as though you are a whole new person when you speak of revolution. It's amazing how passionate you are towards this."

He shrugged. "You know why," he mumble. She knew he was referring to his father.

She took a deep breath and tapped her fingers on the table. She was silent for a while, and she just looked at Enjolras. "Don't tell Marius of my past please," she finally uttered.

"I wouldn't have, and I won't," he said. "We all possess secrets, ones that are meant to be hidden and others meant to be revealed. Yours is to be kept hidden. So I shall keep it secluded in my mind."

"And I deeply appreciate that," she responded. She nodded. She looked towards the door and then back at Enjolras. "I have to go," she declared.

Enjolras looked at her confused. "Where are you always running off to?" he asked.

Honestly, Eponine had nowhere to go. But she didn't like staying in one place for too long in case the Patron-Minette would find her there.

She didn't answer. Instead she got up and began walking away.

"Mademoiselle, where are you going, if I may ask?"

Eponine paused and stared at him neutrally. "We all possess secrets. I may possess more than you think you know. Thank you again Monsieur for your hospitality last night, I shall never forget it."

She nodded and then walked outside.

Enjolras's eyes trailed after her as her's had for Marius.

He really hated how she always left to go out to the cold world. He didn't know what she needed to do out there but he knew that she had no home to go back to when she did. He wished he could help her more...

Enjolras felt a pat on the back. He whirled around and saw Grantaire looking at him, with a beer in hand and an eyebrow arched upwards. "Who's that girl?" he moved his beer towards the direction of the door.

"That's Eponine," Enjolras replied, careful not to say her last name because he knew she didn't like to share her full identity.

"Don't think I didn't see you sneak a peak at the Mademoiselle a few times during your speech," Grantaire teased, while he pointed an accusing finger.

Enjolras rolled his eyes in frustration. He just looked around when he spoke. It was merely a coincidence if his eyes settled on her. "Graintaire, I know what you are implying, and I want to deny this right now. She is just a friend of mine that I met on the street. She's friends with Marius as well; surely you've seen them together?" Enjolras had seen Eponine occasionally, waiting outside of the ABC, but he never thought to talk to her. He'd give her a friendly smile, of which she'd pretend she didn't see, and then be on his way. It was only that one night that he talked to her because, well, she had this look in her eyes that signified she was a broken soul. Of course Eponine would be too proud to admit it to him, but Enjolras saw how sad she looked and he knew she needed a friend. Not like Marius, not someone she was in love with, but an actual friend.

It was only once he talked to her that he realized she probably would've been his friend anyway, if their paths had merged otherwise. She took charge, and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind, but was silent when she needed to be, and listened. Enjolras had a lot of friends, more than the average man in France probably had, but Eponine was different than all of them. She contained virtues that the others often didn't have, and desperately needed.

"Yes I do remember her," Graintaire said finally. "She's the one who's head over heels for the lad?"

Enjolras didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily Joly butt into their conversation, as he took the beer from Grantaire's hand. "This is a complete an utter health hazard, all this drinking of yours! One day your going to drinking yourself to death, and I will not be able to nurse you back to health!" Joly exclaimed.

Enjolras chuckled at Joly's health outburst; the man was often concerned of germs and things that could affect one's well-being.

Grantaire put a lanky arm around Joly and attempted to grab his beer back with the other. "Now, now, Joly, while I'm alive, why not live a little?" he laughed.

To this Joly had no reply. He just frowned and returned the beer. "Oh, and Enjolras, who was that lady?"Joly asked, with a smile perched on his lips.

"And on that note, I must go," Enjolras mumbled. He got up and left before they could deny anything.

* * *

Enjolras walked home alone, with his book in hand, and while the streets were busy he lived in his own private world.

Alone he thought of revolution, and alone he thought of his mother and father. Alone he thought best.

However the one topic just plastering itself all over Enjolras's mind was the daughter of the thieves. She utterly perplexed him, he didn't know why. She always left him with a little mystery. Where was she going off to everyday?

Perhaps back to her family... But wait-was she still accepted there? Or was she going to see Marius? Maybe to see a different friend. Or to see her brother.

Enjolras didn't know.

He scolded himself for wondering so much, she didn't want his thoughts nor was he required to think of her, not as of now.

He pushed thoughts of her aside to think of the revolution. In his whole plot, he did not know what was missing, but something surely was. His plan felt incomplete, he could not tell why or how, but he knew something was wrong with it. He needed another person, but he didn't know who. All he knew a key part of it was missing, but he couldn't figure out what could possibly be gone from it. Enjolras began to grow frustrated with himself. He was the leader-yet he had doubts about the revolution?

He bumped into a man by accident and muttered an apology. He hated being in the streets when it was so busy, he wished to walk as he pleased without having to worry he would run into someone. He slipped into the nearest alleyway to get just a moments privacy to think for the revolution.

He did not receive the moment he hoped for because he was distracted by the sound of a soft whimper.

Enjolras attempted to ignore it, but it was a consistent sound.

He decided to follow it, in hopes to putting the sober sound to a stop. He went down an alleyway, about thirty to forty feet, and that was where he saw it. In the dim light.

He found a large crowd of men, surrounded by one girl.

* * *

Eponine walked in the crowded streets that night, with the letter to Marius in hand, and eyes distant. This one spoke of her undying love for him, yet again, and how they should meet the next day at noon to speak of it. Eponine was tempted to rip the letter; it was right there, between her thin fingers. She could just tear it to shreds and tell Marius that she lost it, or that Cosette didn't leave a letter, and he would never know. And then maybe, just maybe, he'd be hers again. But her fingers wouldn't bring themselves to tear the letter.

She had this set fantasy in her mind that she'd deliver the letter to Marius, and he'd look her in the eyes and drop the letter on the floor. Then he would say how the letter meant nothing to him now that he realized his 'Ponine was the only one for him.

That never happened.

Each time she delivered the letter and he's take it and read it and confess his love for Cosette to her. He sunk the knife that was already in her heart deeper and deeper each time.

As she passed a familiar alleyway a hand suddenly reached out and pulled her in by her mouth. It muffled her scream and pulled her inwards. She struggled against it but it was accompanied by another hand that was wrapped around her waist. They pulled her in the alley about thirty to forty feet when they let go of her.

Eponine turned to find a tall slender boy, about the age of twenty-two, staring at her with dark eyes.

Eponine felt her heart leap in fright as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Hello dear 'Ponine," Montparnesse said, slightly taunting.

Eponine's eyes elicited horror as she backed away from the handsome man in front of her. She pivoted on her feet to dash away, but as soon as she turned the street she saw Babet, Claquesous, and Gueulemer standing there, blocking her way. Eponine felt her stomach leap in fright as she turned around to run the other way only to find Montparnesse standing there, now with her father. She felt a sinking feeling inside her.

Montparnesse stared at her with a small smirk, as he admirably looked over her. Monsieur Thénardier stared at her with a vicious snarl.

She was surrounded.

"You really thought you could escape us Eponine?" her father snapped. Eponine's face drained of all blood. She shrunk at her father's glare.

Her father scowled at her. Her moved quickly up to her, and snatched the fabric on her coat. "Who's jacket is that? Who did you steal that jacket from!"

"I didn't steal it," she cried in fear.

He slapped her in the face, so hard it sent her face to the side. She just stared down at the ground, not bothering to cry. She was going to die now. She had to accept that.

Eponine was silent as she turned to her father again.

"Don't lie to me! Have you been whoring around?" Her father accused, and he gripped her shoulders so tight Eponine felt them numbing. He shook her back and forth rapidly.

Montparnesse looked curiously for an answer. Where had the girl gotten the coat? It suited her fiery soul well.

"Answer me!" he screamed.

Eponine didn't want to give Enjolras away, despite the fact she was horrified right now. If she said Enjolras gave it away, they would rob him as revenge, and Enjolras had only done good to her, how could she give him away? She stayed silent.

"Well?" her father enjoined, patience fleeting. She didn't answer. "Are you not going to tell me?"

Eponine's mouth remained shut.

"Eponine, I will give you three seconds to answer me before I slap you again, this time, I assure you I won't hold back."

Eponine stared at him.

"Three," he mumbled.

Eponine blinked.

"Two."

She braced herself.

"One."

Her father pulled his hand back to slap her again when someone cried out, "Inspector Javert!"

The others instinctively fled, except for Eponine's father.

He turned back to face the gamine, but she was already gone.

* * *

From just a few mere feet away Enjolras watched as Eponine fled from her father, ran towards the alley he was hiding in, and he knew the girl would never learn that he was the one who shouted the ruthless inspector's name.

* * *

***I will tell you all right now that Enjolras came there after the slapping***

**What's wrong with the revolution? Where's Azlema? All these questions and more will be answered in the future!**

**Okay, so that was chapter 3. It was the usual ExE love story direction, but in chapter 5, or maybe possibly 4 if I can fit it in, it will be really different plot that will really change the course of the story.**

**I really hoped you liked that chapter, it was difficult for me to write because... well I don't really know, it just was pretty hard.  
**

**If that was anyway unclear what happened above, Enjolras yelled Inspector Javerts name to get them away from her, kinda like how Eponine screamed to stop the robbing.**

**Again, Enjolras isn't developing romantic feelings for her, but he is starting to understand her.**

**Questions? Advice? Mistakes?**

**Here's my questions for you guys:**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Do you dislike certain characters and prefer to keep them away?**

**Is Eponine tough enough?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers :) You brighten up my day!**

**Please review, and if you want to ask me anything I'll respond!**


End file.
